A cutting chain of a chain saw may become loose on a guide bar after some amount of use because of factors such as wear that results in elongation (i.e., stretch) of chain. Several saw constructions and associated methods exist to move the guide bar longitudinally away from a body and drive sprocket of the chain saw to take slack out of the cutting chain and ensure that links of the cutting chain remain snugly seated in a peripheral channel in the guide bar.
A number of the constructions and associated methods require an operator to loosen a retaining assembly using one or more separate tools, to grasp and move the guide bar longitudinally from the chassis to increase cutting chain tension, and then to re-tighten the retaining assembly to retain the guide bar. In other constructions and associated methods, a tool-engaged screw is integrated into the chain saw to move the guide bar. For some of these other constructions, a retaining assembly is loosened and tightened accordingly. Further, the loosening and tightening may be accomplished via one or more separate tools. Another type of chain saw does not require the use of separate tools for loosening the retaining assembly, moving the guide bar, and tightening the assembly. However, continuing improvement is always desirable.
Also it is to be appreciated that an inherent aspect of many types of chain tightening arrangements is the movement of the guide bar. Thus, the guide bar must be movable during an adjustment procedure. However, once adjustment is accomplished, the guide bar is to be held against movement. Here also, it would be beneficial to permit loosening and accomplish securing of the guide bar without the use of tools. Moreover, maintenance of the guide bar in a secured position is beneficial.